The present invention relates to an insulator and more particularly to an insulator which may be interposed between a vehicle superstructure and a suspension member of a wheel suspension system.
A vehicle superstructure must be mounted on a support member of a wheel suspension system so that there may exist a relatively great yieldingness in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle and there may exist a relatively less yieldingness in a vertical direction of the vehicle for a comfortable drive, but there may exist no or only a slight yieldingness in a lateral direction of the vehicle for good steerability.